Ask the koiponies
Ask the koiponies is a tumblr ask blog about two seapony variants named Cassie and Platinum. They live in the backyard pond of a fairly new resident of Ponyville. The owner is often away building, maintaining, and otherwise helping other ponies with their own water gardens and landscaping needs, so he installed a waterproof webcam for him and others to see and interact with them so they don't get too lonely. Cassie is a normal finned Kohaku breed koipony. She was raised in a koi farm in Japone before being bought by her new owner and sent over to Equestria. She lived alone in the koipond for a few weeks before being brought her new friend. She loves to eat and play. She is approximatly 4.5 inches long and is 2 years old. Platinum is a Platinum Ogon with butterfly fins. Unlike Cassie she was not really raised among other koiponies and for the first few months she could remember she lived alone in a fishtank in a local petstore. She hated it as many young fillies and colts would constantly tap on the glass of her tank, scaring her. She generally hates strangers but has warmed up to their owner somewhat. She enjoys playing among plants and helping them bloom. She is approximately 4.5 inches long as well but is at least 2-3 months older. The fact she is not bigger than Cassie may be due to her lack of appetite. The owner: Not much is known about him other than he is a landscaper who specializes in ponds and watergardens. He just recently got his very first house and eagerly set to work starting a pond which he plans to slowly introduce new koi to. Money is tight due to spending all of his savings on his new home so he is almost always away working. His dream has always been to own his own koipond, one as amazing as the ones he is always building and maintaining for other ponies. Koiponies are based on real life koi breeds and occassionally facts about koi will be featured in posts. The two main characters are juvenile koi so are fairly small, but they can reach sizes comparable to a full grown earthpony. Cassie's mother (pic to the right) is considered a "jumbo" sized koi and with Cassie's appetite she may well grow to the same size in a few years. Koi can live 75 years in decent conditions but have been known to live up to 215 years. Koi and koiponies age differently than most mammals. They are juveniles until they are about 3 years old and their growth slows down at about 8 years old. In pony terms it means that they hit 18 in 3 years and then reach the approximation of 25 years old when they are 8. After 8 however they have a very long adulthood where they are in the prime of their life for decades and in some cases centuries. So far the blog is a few months old and still active with a new post at least once every other week. The mod is Titankore. Category:Ask Category:Ask blog Category:Koi Category:Seapony Category:OC